The present invention relates to a bottle labeling machine.
It is known that there are bottle labeling machines that comprise a rotating carousel and input and output star conveyors, which are respectively suitable to pick up the incoming bottles to place them in the carousel and to receive the labeled bottles in order to transfer them to a removal line.
Such machines are inserted in a filling line that comprises, directly upstream, a closure fitting unit which has, in a very common embodiment, an output star conveyor provided with brackets that support the bottles, one per bracket, at the neck, and are arranged at a fixed elevation, no adjustment being required when it is necessary to perform format changes, i.e., when passing from the processing of bottles having certain dimensions to bottles having different dimensions.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a labeling machine that is capable of receiving directly the bottles from the output star conveyor of the closure fitting unit and allows very easy format changes.
This aim is achieved by a bottle labeling machine according to the invention, which comprises a rotating carousel provided with a supporting structure for pans on which the bottles rest and an overlying structure for supporting heads for centering said bottles, further comprising input and output star conveyors, which are respectively suitable to pick up the incoming bottles in order to place them on said carousel and to receive the labeled bottles in order to transfer them to a removal line, characterized in that said input and output star conveyors are arranged at a fixed elevation, and in that said rotating carousel is provided with means suitable to change the elevation of the pan supporting structure.